the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crew's Rap Battles
My name is traieonna people call me yonna im tall that i can be a moma with some yonna drama RapBattle1.PNG|Evanz's Rap RapBattle2.PNG|Rage's Reply RapBattle3.PNG|Evanz's Round 2 RapBattle4.PNG|Rage's Round 2 RapBattle5.PNG|Hollow's Rap RapBattle6.PNG|Fluke's Rap RapBattle7.PNG|Evanz's Round 3 RapBattle8.PNG|Rage's Round 3 RapBattle9.PNG|Curaxu's Rap RapBattle10.PNG|Fluke's Round 3 Round 1: Evanz's Challenge To Rage On April 11th 2013 Evanz 'posted a video titled 'RageGaming Rap Battle Challenge' on his channel of him performing a Rap he wrote as a diss to 'Rage. As he says in the description, He originally got the idea from when Rage previously said that he wanted to do a Rap battle with Hollow but it never happened and was gradually forgotten. Evanz's video was a simple blue background with the title written in red at the top of screen throughout and the words to his Rap appearing on screen in white text. The lyrics are as follows: = "Whats up Rage, is this a surprise? A rap battle from Evanz explaining your demise! Now I know your vocabulary isn't exactly the best, so I'll explain that, and let you figure out the rest, A demise is used when someone dies, So don't get flattered, I wasn't complimenting your eyes. You got an A in English, you've said a hundred times, but it doesn't take an a level to be able to tell lies. Remember how you said you'd do one of these with Hollow? But of course, being Rage, nothing followed Man, lying to your subscribers is such a disgrace. You needed 100k subscribers as an excuse to show your face. C'mon Rage, just admit you're a huge fucking phony, You spent an entire video building and talking about My Little Pony. 150k subscribers, that's not an achievement! Try going to the job centre and try to redeem them! You do nothing but spend all day playing games, And try endlessly to create your own little memes. 'The Fish Spider, English failure, we'll cut that out, Seriously man, what the fuck's that all about? Yeah, you have friends and they're even funny, Yet you're the one with lame jokes making all the fucking money, When they make jokes you give no respect to them, Like Hollow in Diablo with "we're fucking nephalem!" "Hey guys! Rage here!" That's all I hear, all year. In reality it sounds like you've had one too many beers. Man, you sound like a children's entertainer, Oh wait- that's all you are, except a huge fucking failure. So yes, Rage I know what you might say, "Oh Evanz, Rome wasn't built in a day."Yes I know that, you fucking tit,That's because I, was not building it! You have so many series that are long overdue, But just like the rap battle, you didn't follow through. You have Amnesia, Skyrim, fuck knows what else, But you don't think your subs, you think of yourself. Oh, and your DotA videos, what happened to those? You're probably still recording one, talking with Hollow in the outro. You may be thinking, "So I'm a failure - Hey, what about '''Quick Build?" I left it out because how the fuck did I win with my Battlefield? I guess that just like you, hey, the series is flawed, Wait- of course it is, how else do you explain your scores? You think you're good at building?, you must be joking, You simply win because of biased voting, So please rage, stop your doting, It's just another shit show, with an original coating. That trip to Reykjavik? That don't mean shit to me. Mate, the only vic you've wrecked, Is this victory. I will drive, this loss into your face, you're such a disgrace, with no place, with distaste, such a fucking waste, content copy and paste, interlaced, made with haste, biggest shit I've ever been faced - with. If you rapped, you'd choke on your lines, Choke even harder than Malory Vines. What's that, who's Malory Vines? I don't know, but it made it rhyme. Spitting bars, like a bard. Take it far, make it fast. How long will he last? Why the fuck D'you even ask? This is not an easy task, I'm well aware that your rap would be so much shitter, So don't even bother and just declare me the victor." = '''Round 1: Rage's Reply To Evanz' The very next day on April 12th 2013, Rage uploaded his reply to Evanz in a video titled 'RageGaming Rap Battle Reply to Evanz!'. Rage's Video, much like Evanz's, was a simple background with the title written in red at the top and the words to his Rap appearing in white text, the main difference being that this time the background was red and that at one point he added an image of the subscriber count. The song was performed using the same beat, possibly to give the battle a uniform feeling. Also, like every one of Rage's videos, there was a massive intro and outro before the song started. The song ends with Rage calling out Fluke to join in the Rap Battles. Rage also asked the viewers to vote on whose Rap was best to which Evanz and many fans disagreed with. The lyrics to the rap are as follows: = "Hello there Evanz. You want to battle? I did listen to all of your prattle. With my rhymes, your cage it will rattle. You're going to get slaughtered like cattle. Its laughable. You thought you could step to Rage. If I was in Naruto, well you know I'd be a Sage. Your views suck! You're getting verbally shook! Bout to murder your verses, so call in the hearses! You'd lecture me on English? Are you insane? You realize that you cant even Spell your own name! I'm unoriginal? You make Wins, Funnies and Fails. You're telling me that passes for entertainment in wales?! 150k in nothing? Are you even trying? Though the number would look blurry, through all of your crying! Talking about my subs, saying "they don't mean shit to me", What would you know? Bitch you're worse than 'Timothy! My Channel is thriving, Yours is a failure! One shout out from me, I'd be your savior! That's not going to happen, such a shame! But you should have thought of that before you challenged me to this rap game. Time to rap fast, but with some class, you sound like an ass, you thought I'd pass eh?, I aint coming last, my lyrics are vast, reaching critical mass, you should have asked, its been a blast, I'll leave you a aghast, Evanz! You're the past. Quick Build is bias? You fucking hypocrite! Vote god damn Evanz, I'm bloody sick of it! I cannot build? A foolish endevour. Are you forgetting who won '''Battle Heaven Forever. Bringing up friends? Well I see. When did you last record with anyone but me? I spent a video talking about MLP? That's, that's too far man. You Don't.. There are some things you don't joke about. Fuck the song that is.. that is.. No. I'm back! Did you miss your king? 'Cause this next thing really does my head in. You get top comments on my videos a lot. Are you that desperate for attention that you have a like bot? You know Evanz, your rap was weak. Save everyone time, bow down at my feet! You know how we used to play Dota but don't anymore? That's 'cause no one wants you to lower their score. Opinions are fun, but I like my fact too. So eat this one Evanz, I'm 20 times better than you. I'm done with one will so onto another! Fluke I'm calling you out, so run for cover! You know Fluke is an apt name for your Youtube Career because without me you would have one, clear? How are you going to reply to this diss? When my videos are the only reason yours even exist!? I could go on and on, I even have a list but compared to me, your channel is a cyst. Alright, I'm done, This has been rather fun. So come on then Fluke, Bring it son''." = Time went on, Fluke did not reply to Rage's rap challenge and so ended round one of The Rap Battles. Rage won the vote but even he had to admit that he shouldn't have called for a vote on a rap battle and that it doesn't decide anything. It was only about a month and a half later that Evanz started Round two. Round 2: Evanz Challenge To Rage On May 23rd 2013, Evanz decided to restart The Rap Battles by challenging Rage again with a video titled 'RageGaming Rap Battle Challenge (Round TWO!)' The background and text format was the same but the beat was new and there is the occasional image added on screen usually accompanying images from Dota. The Lyrics are as follows: = "Shit man, Rage, that was amazing, That response...Your lyrics, your flow, you completely nailed it, I honestly, I have no idea how I'm gonna come back from this...Pscyhe! It was shit, You sound slow when you spit, Not a single good hit, Was hidden in it. My bars tear you to bits, Leave you raging in fits, So let me teach you some tricks, You slow self-centered prick. Speaking of advice, don't ask me for it, I helped with your battle and still it was shit, So I think you should know that your flow was too slow, I know it was your first go but Rage, just leave it to the pros. This is rap battle, not kiss and make up, Oh and if that's how you kiss, listen Rage, I want to break up, This time, we're taking the stakes up, So hear this, Rage: You're a fake fuck. Rapping against you is as easy as piss, there's an unending list of things I can diss, So listen up Rage, let me tell you this: You're a faggot. What? That's it. Pay attention. Rage because you need to learn the facts, This isn't Quick Build Challenge, this is Battle Rap, So asking for people to vote? What the fuck was that? This is about messages, not numbers, you fucking twat. This isn't about winning, or in Rage's case: losing, Which one of us is better? Why are you even choosing? Don't pick one, Watch whatever the fuck you want, We're both awesome, just Rage is a bit if a cunt All that bloody voting? I've fucking had it, So anyone who says "Vote anything" is a huge fucking faggot. Don't comment with votes, you bunch of pricks, Instead of doing that, suck someone else's dicks Oh and I love how I point out how shit your memes are, Then you go ahead an use them, in two of your bars You won Battle Heaven Forever, the topic: Minecraft? Quick Build, Same topic, I won, I laughed. I love how I say you have friends and you take it as a diss, When someone complains about having friends you know something's amiss. What's that? The only person I record with is you? Check out '''Capture The Diamond', season one and two. Bad at DotA, you say? My skills put you to shame, Nearly every game, you suggest a tri-lane, You give me a migraine, So give me a new name, Call me Sange, because I intend to damage and maim. You mostly play as carry, but as a support you steal their kills, Most played hero is probably Rubick, only doing well because you're stealing skills Your Q, your W. Your E, Your R. They have no fucking use if they're used by a dumb retard. Your gameplay performance is way below par You're nearly as weak as batriders sticky tar, That's actually pretty good late game but you never get that far, Instead just stop hiding who you truly are, You get all up in my face, acting all massive, but you're like Meepo's ult dude, listen, you're passive. So next time you talk about killing me with fire, You'd better watch your back when you join the dire, Because I tell you, things will completely backfire, Sudden Jakiro, force stuff, ice path, Macropyre. And if you even think, of using BKB, fuck it, refreshers orb, then you'll be d-e-a-d. You have a huge channel, I respect that. You're better than me? I reject that. I know that you think, you're the best at, rapping and shit, but that is messed up. You proved you can rap fast, you also proved you can rap slow, Saying words fast doesn't make you good at rapping though, Yes, you won, your votes were much higher, Because of fucking spam from the "Ragican Empire" This is rapping, not bitching, So shut up, and listen, If you're gonna start bitching Fuck off back to the Kitchen. I thought I'd give that bar a whirl, Even if it was half-arsed, It was written for a girl, But fuck it - you'll pass."'' = Round 2: Rage's Reply To Evanz Once again, on the very next day of May 24th 2013, Rage uploaded his reply in the video titled 'RageGaming Rap Battle Round 2! Reply to Evanz!'. The rap was performed using the new round two beat and like last time he used the red background with white text but now added images in reference to Dota like Evanz. Also, Rage's musical flow slightly improved since last time and at the end he called out Hollow to do a reply for The Rap Battle. The lyrics to Rage's Rap are as follows: = "Fuck introducing this shit, Evanz prepare to get hit, compared to me you're a blip, wasting no time lets prove it. Flow wise you won first time, lyrically you were mine. In this one you wont get that far, Hey Evanz just one more thing...Baa. You say the voting was really quite dumb. Tell would you have said the same had you won? No you would not, and thats your first mistake. Yet you had the audacity to call me fake?! You shoulda had a better plan before coming at me man. I mean your names not even stan. You shoulda just turned and ran. Your a disgrace to your clan. You barely have one fan. You're into the fire out of the pan. Reply again and recieve a permanent ban! Bring up rubick? Man, you're unlucky he's not real! 'Cause the only way you could beat me is with my own skill from a spell steal! What's your deal? Can..you..feel? The inevitable loss rolling at you like a wheel. You want a verbal Dota game? 1 on 1 meet me in mid lane. Using Queen you will feel the pain. I already have first blood? Lame. Blink, Q, E, Sonic wave in your face, Your skills, lets be honest are a disgrace. Jakiro is your choice. You're 10x worse than a bot. See, to be good with him you have to hit a skill shot. Dota is where I'm clearly better in every single way. If not, why do you still ask me for advice to this day? Rubick, Queen, They've shown you how to act. Time for Clinkz! He'll eat you with a Death Pact! Armed with Searing Arrows, invisable with haste, Ulti on, out of stealth, kill you in 2 with strafe. Enough about Dota, It's clear I'm your leader. There's a reason we haven't played in weeks, feeder. In 3 minutes of rapping, you managed 3 disses and your rap like your videos, was full of misses. Your diamond series was far from a gem. Infact I'd call it closer to total mayhem. How did that capture anyones attention at all? All it did was set you up for a massive fall. Proof of recording without me? I struggle to see. Hey Evanz! Let me know when you want season 3. Me selfish? Does your brain have faulty drivers? Tell me you enjoying those extra 3000 subscribers? Evanz is gone. A dead smoking wreck. Where the hell is Fluke? I mean what the heck! Hes in danger of people thinking that he's in a ditch! Time for a new target, Its everybodys favourite bitch! Hey Hollow can you follow? Faster than a swallow. Would you like to borrow my rapping skill? Better than the red pill, while yours is pig swill, bury you under a hill, make you fall like Jack and Jill. Here, handle my rapping bill. 'Mapstravaganza, Worms Tourny and now this song, that's a hatrick of win, my words smoke you like a bong. You went on and on about joining this rap, I was just preventing people from seeing that you're crap. But if you insist on steeping to this, you know the jist, write up a diss. I've already won, you're as tame as a nun. Beating you is not fun. Shot you with the lyric gun. I'm like Joker to you, weaving a plan. Because it's simple, we kill the Batman. I know what you're going to say: 'Your videos wouldn't exist without mine.' while that's true, lets compare whos done more with their time. The beats nearly finished, much like you already are. If you feel like challenging me, I've left my door ajar. Wanna go? Come at me bro. Settle this like men. Remember! your mum says no being loud after 10. Hollow is quite a fitting name for you, you know. Because it perfectly describes every video. There's only one saving grace that can be found on your page. And thats when something is injected with Rage."'' = '''Round 2: Hollow's Reply To Rage On June 2nd 2013, Hollow uploaded the video 'RageGaming Rap Battle Round 2! Reply to Rage!'. He performed over the same beat used by the other in Round 2 but the music was quieter. The background was black with an sketched image of a dragon that had 'Generation Hollow Rap Battle' and 'Reply To Rage' placed on the top and bottom of the screen in bold lettering. The words to the song appeared in white text on the screen with no accompanying images. Hollow had never done anything like this before so his flow was kind of slow and often sounded as if he was talking instead of singing. Hollow did not call out any members of The Crew at the end. The lyrics to The Rap are as follows: = "Listen up Rage, It's time for a lesson, so gather 'round because class in in session. Starting out with lesson 1, when you attack with a rap, Never forget to expect a counter-attack. Everyones favourtite bitch? That's rich, coming from the main bitch. You bitch every worms game we've ever played, more and more you pull your main move out, repetitive like your next verse but rest easy because I'm about to put you in hearse. What's the matter Rage? Was that a bitter pill to swallow? Oh let's not even mention "HANDLE IT HOLLOW!". Hey Rage, I can follow because I'm mother fuckin' Hollow! Not to mention your rap is such crap you should just go take a nap as I dish out this lyrical slap. I don't want any of your trashy 'Skill', small and worthless to me like your rapping 'D'. Now excuse me while I casually drink some tea. Next up is Lesson 2. When you dish ou threats, Don't make ones you can't keep! Very impressive, Mapstrav, Worms, and this little song of yours but let's talk about Dota 2. Phyiscal prowess and yes this rap too. You think it matters to me? Losing a Minecraft fight? how about a real one, Friend? Whats that? Worried about your end? I don't blame you. Every challenge you've ever given me was the mental one you suffer from. Not to mention when things get heated your usual line "Wanna Go?". Of course I'd love to but the following "Where?" as you back out of a mistake of a threat. I can't say I blame you, I'd maim you, Cane you, Flame you and shame you. You say you're the joker to me, I suppose that's true, to me you are a joke. Was that a croak? Try not to have a stroke. Theses lines you spew and the one-liners we've all heard a hundred times, It's time for something new, no someone new, to take up the throne and atone for the groans you've caused. Lie prone and moan, you're nothing but a drone! Finally we've reached the last lesson Rage. Lesson 3, Handing the win to the opponent was never a good choice. What even made you think that was? "You know what I'm going to say"? "Your videos wouldn't exist without mine"? "My videos are Hollow"? "The only reason to watch is when you're involved"? Cute. Those would be some good lines at last Rage. If it wasn't for the one flaw you've failed to see as per usual, Rage. Its all bullshit. Let's take a blast to the past, I was in every video from the start. Every series, Every show. Your channel? Bullshit. Our channel. You really wanna ask me who did more with their time? This is my prime! I ran my own channel 'was the better half of yours. From League to WoW to Minecraft to MNC to Magicka to Portal to Terraria to Dead Island to Battlefield to Vindictus to Dota to Swtor to Multiplayer Misadventures to Nexuiz to Caption Craft to Day Z to Blacklight to Worms to Iceland to LA to Mapstrav. No, There can be no question. It's your channel that's hollow without me. I began it all. I showed you this chance. I gave you the key. You're damn right, Rage your nothing without me." = Round 2: Fluke's Reply To Rage Many months later, on October 16th 2013, Fluke released his a belated reply to Rage in a video titled 'HEY GUYS RAGE HERE!'. After being called out before in Round one, he was now entering Round two. He chose a completely different beat than any other video in the battles and used a simple black background with white text that changed with effects done on them throughout and many different images popping up with each word. As someone with musical experience, Fluke's flow and Rap skills seemed to surpass the rest of The Crew and his video was perhaps the most professionally done of the battles. The Lyrics are as follows: = "Are you serious? You're Delirious. Hittin me with shit bars you think are hard like you're some kinda genuis? Shows inexperience. You make me furious. Infact, I'm about to '''go hard' and fucking glorious. It's hilarious how you think you can step to me "HEEYY GUYS! RAGE HERE! FUCKING PLEASE LIKE ME!" or favourtie and subscribe whatever the song says to do, going around tellin people they should follow you? See, let me put this in a way you might understand, Dota 2 terms, You're Ogre Magi whilst I am Shadow Fiend played by Dendi. Run as fast as you can. As your stronghold is crumbling, your time has come old man. Portal 2, Who are you? The companion cube? Nah. See, even that mute has better lines than you. I'm Cave Johnson, my words are like lemon grenades cutting through the scientists that don't deserve names, you. *Break* Now what as it you said about me. I don't remember the specifics. I remember all of your lines, Rage, were about one thing about me, about the same thing about me. What was it you said? ''*Break ends* Oh yeah! I'm dead mother fucker well, I've rose from the grave. Today you made me come back just to explain your bars are shit! The jokes in it made me insane. I couldn't let you have the last word as you sit and masturbate your own ego. Let me go and tell you what's what. See I feel though you don't know your jokes are just not funny. Definitely punny, you dummy but it's the lowest form of wit. Normally sarcasm but you're too thick to understand that shit. Call up another favour from one of the crew. Look at you, beggin for help cos you know that it's true. Hell, ask any of them and they'll probably say it too. You want to respond to this but you don't know what to do because you can't work it out. It's just basic rhyme and I know you struggle with the basics almost all the time. Fuck, Your lizard has more understanding of rhythm and I slaughtered you today. If you're smart don't reply, bitch." = After this, The Rap battles were assumed to be over. Fluke had not called out anyone other than Rage who didn't reply possibly because he had already done a Round 2 Rap. It wasn't until the next year the Evanz would start this all over again with A Round 3 Rap Challenge to Rage. Round 3: Evanz's Challenge To Rage On February 2nd 2014, Evanz decided to poke the hornet's nest and start up the battles again with a new beat. He released his video titled 'RageGaming Rap Battle Challenge (Round THREE!)' The lyrics to the rap are as follows: = "Alright Rage, you know what? I'm just gonna be straight with you this time...That rap, was good, but did you make it alone? No! Before your flow was so slow even though you had a metronome, I mean: I know, your foe, the pro, he knows, and so, round three, let's just fucking go! After your last rap, I acted all surprised, said that your lyrical flow had really change the tide, but I guess that secretly deep down inside, I must be part Elfen, because I fucking Lied. Slow it down, take a step back, I've just realized how I said that, People should stop voting and the whole system is flawed, You asked for votes anyway, so of course the majority were yours. But if you think for one second that you won, You shoot yourself with that broken lyric gun, All the people who didn't vote were voting for me. Comment to view ratio? 1 to 3. These raps are hard and I've got shit to prove it, My worst subject at highschool was undoubtedly music, In class I fucked around and just thought about getting BJ's. Got my hands on a keyboard just to press DJ DJ DJ Your cup of care is empty? That explains why you've got no flow, Your threats and words are empty, That explains why you challenged Hollow Semantic fields and lexis, I should not have to dissect this, in Layman's terms I meant this: Rage, you're really shit at rapping Capture the Diamond was far from a gem? Alright Rage, That's cute, I'll have you know that Quick Build is far from a Challenge, like you. But of course, you already knew, the undeniable maniacal truth, You talk in a mic for 10 mins on Minecraft and you get an easy 100k views. Your personality is so strong but physically you are so weak, Your flow went with your song but your jokes are so god damn cheap. You complain that I'm never around, comeback! You're never really with it. You'll never match my sound so come back and let me fucking hear it. Your channel's full of dick jokes, I'm fairly sure your dick's jokes, channel should be called "a dick jokes", and your rap should be called "a dick chokes" 'Cos when I get into the swing of recording, and rapping and singing, I'm thrashing, I'm winning you're slapping and you're bitching, get back in the kitchen! Meanwhile I'm sitting on my throne with the women, I'm sinning and I'm grinning, because they know that the king's in and they know I'm bloody winning. Call me Luna, right? Because the sun has set it's night, so the mechanics say I might have a much greater sense of sight, so let me bring this fact to light, in this whole damn rap battle fight, my lyrical flow was so tight whereas your lyrical flow was shite. I'm sick of fucking around, It's about time I win around, All you should get is a round-house kick, in the dick, you fucking prick. When I'm finished rapping I'll leave you in loads of pieces, All across the ground there's no way that you can beat this, I'm coming at you so fast, there's no way that you can see this, This is more closed than the ending bracket of parenthesis. Shackleshot to a tree, sis, Wind runner? Wind ranger! Watch out Rage, because I'm telling you: you're in danger, They're legally changing all of the original names, So if they're changing the- wait, original? Oh no, wait, nevermind, you'll be fine." = Round 3: Rage's Reply To Evanz Three days later on February 5th 2014, Rage replied with his video titled 'RageGaming Rap Battle Round 3! Reply to Evanz!'. He used the same round 3 beat and perfected his flow. The universally decided best part of the rap was when he got his little brother, Mini Rage to come in for a verse. At the end he did not challenge any other of The Crew members and unlike his other raps he didn't do a long intro and just got straight into rapping. The lyrics are as follows: = "The third battle begins, It's lyrical slaughter time! Seems like Evanz just cannot wait to lose a third time. Yes I just rhymed time with time because who has the time to find a rhyme for time? Not I. So I'll rhyme with perfect time as this time my rhyme will leave no time for a fourth rhyme! Time to slow down, ease up on the pace because I need to lyric myself all up in this pricks face! I'm in danger? Man I open pandoras box because like walter, I am the one who knocks. I'll be completely malicious and vicious and ambitious to make this rap auspicious and pernicious not forgetting propitious. Infact it's just delicious while your rap was repetitious. You're superstitious if you think your chances of winning are not ficitious. Your worst subject was music? Nah that's an easy shot. What I think is quite suspicious is you rapping about dicks a lot, As you spent your time imagining BJs but forgot a dettail, I'm not sure anyone you were thinking of was female. Your raps are so weak it's like I'm being trolled. I'm not even sure you could beat a nine year old. Infact lets test that theory with someone new on stage. Stand back while I pass the mic to mini Rage. *MiniRage Start* ''Alright Evanz, I'm here in this hizzey. Give me some space Rage, I'm about to get busy. You with me? ''(Yes Bro) I'm more than a match for you, not even in High School. I overflow with cool, you tool. I verbally slap a fool! I'm the saviour of this rap, a little link in hyrule. I rule. Master sword, master lyrics. So cruel! If you think you can beat us you need a change of plans. Evanz I just think you're so mad that even I have more fans''! *MiniRageEnd* Thanks bro, Way to go! You're a master flamer. Whats next is to talk about Eurogamer. Evanz you made excuses, didn't show, too ill, too tired, feeling bad you know. I think you couldn't handle my presence someone secretly admired, this is in the buisness is what we call shots fired! Dota again? You're asking for a burn, you never learn. Night sight was normalized last patch. I'm more than yor match! So be luna all you want you suit a female persona. You'll be able to see fine when my lyrics glow like a NOVA! You think you're a king? You're a mockery, a parody. Your rap was a fallacy unlike skeleton king you'll have permanent fatality, headed for calamity, more vanity than queen of pain. Whats with that mentality? I'm surge to victory a finality. Dark seer got me covered tactically. I'll win for all eternity more critically than juggernaut. You crit less than mortred, sporadically. With less power and tenacity than a creep mechanically travelling down your perdetermined path impassively while I twist and turn, shine to capacity, the sound of applause adding to the gravity of my voracity! I'll defeat Josh be remembered emphatically, immortality!"'' = Round 3: Curaxu's Reply To Rage On February 6th 2014, Curaxu decided to join in on the rap battles with a video titled 'RageGaming Rap Battle Round 3: You face Curaxu!'. The rap was performed in an angry whisper because of other people being around him at the time of recording which made for a unique style of rap. The lyrics are as follows: = "YOU FACE CURAXU! Yep, you lost. Maybe I'm not in the crew, But that isn't required to slaughter you. For I am the lord of the gilded legion. The biggest, best builder of the freaking region. Whatever I make, It leaves all fulfilled and though I am teaching Hollow, you are still unskilled. Sure, you won battle heaven forever twice in a row but that ain't hard thing to do without decent builders in the show. 'There is still quick build'. Not much of a challenge. Every time we battle, I have you so fiercely floored. You don't dare posting results on your board. You would think you'd watch, and learn from me, but if you haven't noticed it, after a clash or three your builds, are shit. And you can say DEPTH all you want cause you'll never understand: Tu étès un enfant. Your server runs great, Except every time that I even connect, cause a griefer came by. I mean, You have a list , of 30 freaking OPS and you still wonder, why the '''sand never drops'? You tell me Your intros are 'part of the entertainment' But you don't have to wait For a half hour straight Just to start over again Seriously, learn to edit man. Haven't you noticed, by this freaking time I am the boss of blocks and rhyme? Ill capture your stupidity, Slash slash replace zero one, And if you don't stay put, Only one thing can be done, I'll hit you hard like a block, With the fury of the sun. Because you are not original, Even your own Name System ranks you at tier three, While im a solid 1. What does that even mean? your name has been rage now not anymore you will now be called 'the guy that's done for 'cause I mangled you, ruthless, Rendar'd you useless, Left you clueless, You little nuisance. That brings me to the end of this freaking thing. It might be short but we all know that I don't need any more. I look forward to your response I bet it'll make me chuckle because we already know who won. I've got this under my buckle."'' = Round 3: Fluke's Reply To Rage and Evanz On February 7th 2014, Fluke uploaded his reply with the video 'Fluke's Raptribution'. Fluke's impressive musical talents once again shined through resulting in a rap an amazing flow and possibly the best lyrics of all the rounds. Using a different beat Fluke took Rage and Evanz to task. The video had an interesting and professional way of text appearing on screen with effects. The lyrics are as follows: = "Hello everyone, my name's CaptainFluke. Already aware of that I bet but I figured I'd start with what you knew Because It's back again, Battle mark 3. There was a first just you two and only the second one for me. I thought I'd join in again but do this one on time. I'd find myself a smoother flow and tach you how to rhyme. This is a spilling of my soul about you all. It might get hard but maybe yet again I could hold back and use some softer bars. Maybe. Maybe not. My gun is loaded, pointed. I'be just gotta fire the shot. Pull the trigger again and again and fill you full of holes then you can fuck ech other all you like and I don't need to get invovled. Here I go. I'm gonna lay this to rest. Leave you depressed as you look at your raps and think 'what a fucking mess' because It's all it is, All you can ever achieve. Well fucking done you did a rhyme and you almost hit the beat but it's way more than that. It's time you learned that burns burn and you should be concerned. It's time you learned Its not about one liners with a little bit of edge instead I'm gonna hammer it into your head and make sure they're embedded with long strips of thread on it my lyrics are sprawled so they can always be read to remind you all. Little notes from me, see. Its' time I vented and leave no fucking doubt, A Flukeasaur has teeth and now they're coming out. Up first Rage, It has to be. Wipe that shit eating grin off his face and just show what he means to me. I can hear it now the irritating laugh piercing through my ears, Dogs and Cats are scattering, no one can be near but it's his whole tone of voice that makes me want to slit his throat. The way every little victory makes him spend an hour gloating, motorboating his own puns and jokes that make no fucking sense. I don't understand how someone so self assured can be dense but maybe I shouldn't. Maybe It's not for me instead of relying on shit memes. I can be better, stronger, harder, faster, leave him begging for master. 'Hollow help me please, I can't do anything. I try to rap, I try to sing but all I ever manage is being annoying'. Don't get me started on the other one, The welsh cunt who thinks 'Yeah I'm just super fun'. He managed to pry himself off of another fucking sheep instead of fucking it, he thought he'd come and try and fuck with me but here I go, knife to his throat, It's time to make him bleed and bleed with nothing more than lyrics whore, I'll teach you how to fucking sing. Upload the same content again as if they'll fucking notice. Quantity and quantity, It's time I got ferocious, See you're limited by skill and talent across video games. The most interesting thing you've ever done was be in my lets plays. Apart from that another video where you try to take the piss trol-ol-ol-in Minecraft but you're just like all those kids. You're immature. I'm sure you've realized your only watched show that's why you keep on fucking making it, you 5 cent common ho. Your attempts at humour similar to in vein as you try to play it off. You befriend the fans sext them to get your tint rocks off as we scoff, loudly cough to yet again cover the fact you've fucked off. Now I'm going back to talking about the pair of you obvious to us all, I'll lay it cold hard truth. You're shit and it has hit a switch that clicked and made me spit hot wit that's full of grit so you admit you fucks are stuck and fucked like headless chickens on the muck. I'll pluck your feathers leave you tethered by your necks as now I'm vexed I've come to wreck, perplex and disrespect. Begging but fuckers now you're strung to the back of my truck. I drive away. I think it's time I put it to rest, I'm pretty sure yet again I have proved that I'm the best. I've proved your self assurance verse each other has no real duress. I can humiliate you all and I'm the one who wore the dress." = After Fluke's rap, Round 3 was officially over. Fluke had not challenged anyone else to Rap and no one felt the need to reply. The fans were polarized on whether Fluke or Mini Rage won. As on now there has not been a round 4 or even talk of another round by anyone other than the occasional fan in the comment sections suggesting it.Category:Series